First Night Tears
by FunkyMonkey86
Summary: Teenage Tim has just moved in with Gavin. It's his first night there and he needs a bit of comfort. Very fluffy, not explicit. Title is crap, couldn't think of a better one so apologies. I think you will find the actual fic better. Rated T to be safe.


**First Night Tears**

**Author's note: My first fanfic, I hope you like it. This story takes place before they started working at the leisure centre. Teenage Tim has just moved in with Gavin and it's his first night there. I used 'Telling' as inspiration for this fanfic with permission from the author. I have not seen many Brittas episodes so the characterisation might not be great. If so then I apologise for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Brittas Empire or Tim and Gavin and I claim no rights whatsoever to them (mores the pity ;)). They are the property of the BBC. I am making no money from this and I have written it purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of other people who are kind enough to read it :)**

* * *

Tim lay in bed unable to sleep. It was his first night in the new house. The day had been fine, he had had so much to do that he had not really had time to dwell on the fact that he was moving away from home. Gavin had also been there for him and had helped him move all his things in. It had been fun and he had enjoyed it. However, now it was the night and things seemed different. He had gone too bed early as he was tired from the busy day but he had not been able to sleep and it was now nearly two in the morning. He felt upset, frightened and alone as he lay there. He tried to remember that he wasn't alone, Gavin was only on the other side of the wall and not far away from him if he should need him, Gavin had told him that himself. But it did little to console him. He felt safe with Gavin and protected by him but the thought still did not help very much. Eventually, at just past two o clock Tim fell into a restless sleep.

Gavin lay in bed on the other side of the wall, wide awake and staring up at the ceiling. He leaned over and looked at his clock which read three o clock. Something had woken him but he didn't know what. He resumed his position, staring at the ceiling and thought. He was worried about Tim. He had seemed fine earlier but before he went to bed he had changed. Something seemed different. For a long time after he'd gone to bed he had heard him through the wall, tossing and turning. It really did worry him. He lay there in silence and listened. He heard it again and realised what it was that had woken him earlier. Tim. Whimpering in his sleep. Poor guy, Gavin thought, feeling sorry for him and wondering if he should get up and go and check on him. More silence, followed by a sudden thump and a sharp rustling of the bedclothes. Silence again. Now deeply concerned for him, Gavin decided that his earlier thought about checking on him was a good idea. He sat up, got out of bed and walked quietly out of his room and into Tim's.

He opened the door to Tim's room quietly and walked in to find Tim sitting bolt upright in bed staring at the wall. One look at him told him that he had done the right thing to come in here.

Gavin closed the door quietly so as not to alarm him, walked over and sat down gently on the bed next to him. "Tim?" he asked softly.

Tim continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Timmy, did you have a nightmare?"

No reply.

"Do you want to talk to me about it? It's ok if you do."

There was a pause before Tim slowly shook his head, he didn't want to.

Gavin said nothing more but did not leave the room. He continued to sit on the bed and silently watched Tim. He looked more closely at Tim's face and by the moonlight coming in through the partially opened curtains, could see his cheek glistening wet with tears. He had been crying. That concerned Gavin more than anything.

Slowly he reached his arm out and placed his hand gently on Tim's back, then removed it almost immediately. Tim's T-shirt was drenched with sweat. It really must have been a terrible dream he thought sadly.

"Take this off for me", he told him, gently tugging at his T-shirt to show what he meant.

Tim quickly looked up at him then, for the first time and met his eyes. He looked away again, Gavin knew he felt shy.

"It's alright" he told him softly, "It's just the two of us and I need to get you a clean one, you can't go back to sleep in this".

Tim slowly nodded and obeyed his best friend, removing his top and passing it to Gavin. He drew his legs up and hugged his knees close to his chest, feeling not only shy now, but also cold.

Gavin looked at Tim and felt deep love welling up inside for him. He reached out and gently stroked Tim's soft hair, telling him "I promise I won't be long Timmy". With that he got up and walked out.

He placed Tim's sweat soaked top in the laundry basket in the hall and went back into his own room to get one of his own, clean T-shirts for Tim to wear. He went back into Tim's room and handed the shirt to him. Tim put it on and murmured a soft "thanks" to Gavin. He did not lie back down and Gavin sensed that Tim wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. He sat next to him and watched him again.

A solitary tear slipped out of Tim's eye and ran down his cheek. Gavin noticed, placed his hand on Tim's back and began to gently rub it in a soothing motion. Another tear slipped out and ran down, followed by another and another. Gavin slipped his arm all the way round Tim's shoulder and drew him towards him. "Come here Timmy, it's all right", Gavin wrapped both his arms around him and held him close.

Tim buried his face in Gavin's shoulder, letting his tears flow freely now, clinging to Gavin for comfort and protection. "I'm sorry Gavin" Tim murmured tearfully, his voice muffled against Gavin's shoulder.

"For what?" Gavin asked gently, surprised and concerned.

"For this, for crying like this, it was just a bad dream, I don't know what's come over me" he replied.

"Sssshhhh" Gavin said. "It's ok, it's perfectly natural and I know it's not just the dream either, it's everything, moving away from home and sleeping in a strange house." He spoke soothingly, close to Tim's ear. " I felt the exact same way when I moved out as well, you have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of."

Tim continued to cry and cling to Gavin but Gavin knew he had understood. He really did understand how Tim felt and he knew how deeply sensitive he was, that was one of the things he loved about Tim, but it still broke his heart seeing him like this.

Gavin sat there, rocking Tim gently back and forth in his arms, hushing him and letting him cry. He didn't think he ought to leave Tim alone again for the rest of the night.

"Timmy?" he asked him gently when Tim had quieted a little, he hesitated slightly before continuing, "would you like to come and sleep with me in my bed for the rest of the night?" He instantly felt Tim's body tense. "Its ok" he quickly reassured him, "I just don't want you to be alone again tonight, that's all."

Tim relaxed a little and lifted his head from Gavin's shoulder to look at him. He looked him in the eyes, "thank you Gavin" he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

Gavin smiled tenderly at him.

They moved apart and Gavin got up and held out his hand for Tim to take. Holding his hand he led him out of the room and into his own. He went around to the far side of the double bed and got in, then held up the duvet on the other side and looked at Tim, inviting him to get in as well.

Tim slowly and nervously got into the bed and lay down. He looked nervously at Gavin who smiled warmly at him and put the duvet back down around him.

After making sure the duvet was fully around Tim so he wouldn't get cold, Gavin too lay down. He lay there for only a few seconds before changing his mind.

He reached over to Tim and began to pull him towards him intending to have Tim lying on top of him in his arms.

Tim realised what Gavin was doing and tried to pull away, suddenly feeling extremely shy again.

Gavin understood how uncomfortable Tim felt about it but thought it would be best. For Tim's own comfort he wanted him as close to him as possible. "It's all right Tim, don't be embarrassed", he reassured him, "I think you'll be more comfortable like this". He gently pulled Tim over, so that Tim was laying facedown on his chest and he wrapped his arms around him. He dropped a soft kiss into Tim's hair, "sleep Timmy" he whispered, "I'll be right here".

To his surprise Tim realised that Gavin was right. Although initially shy, he soon found himself relaxing in the arms of his closest friend and protector. "Thank you Gavin, for everything", he murmured against Gavin's chest.

"No problem Timmy", Gavin whispered in reply, "I said I'd be here for you if you needed me and I always will be."

Tim closed his eyes and snuggled down further into Gavin's chest, sleep finally starting to overtake him.

Gavin gazed tenderly down at Tim, feeling deep affection for him, for his Timmy, falling asleep in his arms.

He stroked Tim's hair and back soothingly as Tim drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in ages, feeling warm, happy, comforted and safe at last in the arms of the man who meant more to him than anyone else in the world.

"Night Timmy" Gavin whispered and closed his eyes as well.

Both of them fell asleep knowing inside that this would not be the last night they spent together like this, wrapped in each other's arms. Far from it.

* * *

**So there you go, I hope you enjoyed it :) I certainly enjoyed writing it :) I thank you for reading it and would love to know what you think, so I would be really grateful if you reviewed it but you don't have to. Please feel free to review it even if you weren't too keen on it, let me know how I could have made it better. I can take criticism, though please be gentle, lol.**


End file.
